Somebody Hates Us in the Next Classroom Over
by InsanityRocks
Summary: Why is Hermione screaming Take it off? Dumbledore's gone off his rocker again. He's made partners for everybody. The Veela have a Prince? Whats next romance or will everyone just kill each other? Read to find out! Totally revamped!
1. Take it Off!

_Somebody Hates Us in the Next Classroom Over_

I don't own Harry Potter that honor goes to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1 - Take It Off

Once upon a time there somebody who really… REALLY hated Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy because even though they were perfect for each other they were born into families who would "disapprove" of their union a.k.a. kill them after dismembering them. So they grew up hating each other.

Now there was a person who taught at Hogwarts, and this person had a thing for people watching. Not quite stalking but close to it. This teacher would spend most of her time watching her students and after 25 years she had a pretty good handle on what people would do in certain situations. Now this person had a knack for telling who could be soul mates and with some meddling she could get ANY couple together.

Recently however her students were lacking in love do to the upcoming war and the total air of depression that would make any clown put on a frown. This made that person very mad since she wanted to have romance to meddle with. Soon she decided that instead of her usual romance she would settle for tragic romance, after all what better time than during a war. So this person put into Dumbledore's head that it would be a great idea if they were to assign partners to every single person in the school. So as to promote "inter-house unity" Also this person suggested that the Head boy and girl would be the ONLY boy-girl partner. Since there was an equal number of boys and girls in each house two people went mysteriously missing over the summer.

After many hours of choosing partners (It only took 3 minutes, they just chose the people whose beds were opposite each other) the teachers had a list of partners and a new curriculum that would make so the students would have to spend practically every waking minute with their partner. Of course there would be a binding spell involved but they decided to leave that out in the letter to the parents. There was the other little fact that the binding spell would make it impossible to tell your parents who your partner was by nickname or defining characteristics. (You're a muggleborn, smart …) The students would be told who their partner would be on Halloween at a ball so that would give them a month of freedom and a chance to see how the new scheduling system would work. The students would also share a dormitory with their partner and mini tables would be set up allowing only 4 people to sit together. What the students, most teachers, and parents didn't know was that at the end of the year there would be a month without the binding spell. This would see if the partners were a success. Finally the day arrived when the students would board the Hogwarts Express. (Dun dun duh)

For Hermione Granger life couldn't bee sweeter she had gotten Head girl and she had a loving (hah) boyfriend. Over the summer her hair had calmed down enough so that it didn't strangle her in her sleep. She would never have a killer body, but she at least didn't look like an anorexic stick. Her muggle friends took it upon themselves to kidnap her to the mall. She never bought anything but watched in amusement as her friends tried vainly to "step up her game". She didn't think she would. And when her friends found out she was going to 2 balls they insisted on buying her 2 dresses, their treat. Yes she was a very happy person.

She met up with Ron and Harry two weeks before school to go supply shopping. Those weeks were filled with her trying to get some alone time with Ron before returning to Hogwarts. Harry did his best to cover for them when they would wander off to some hidden corner or another. They laughed and joked as if there wasn't a war on the horizon, and for a few weeks they had the innocence that only the young and foolhardy could have.

The day came when they had to pack up and get ready for the homework and the constant teacher surveillance. As Hermione stood next to the barrier and about to slip her way out of the muggle world and into the magical world she felt a cold chill and had a feeling that something big was going to happen, something that would affect the war. She shrugged it off and fell through the barrier to greetings from Harry and Ron. After saying goodbye to the Weasleys the trio walked to the train to find a compartment.

"Isn't it great? I'm Head girl! I couldn't believe it when I saw the letter!" squealed Hermione.

Ron mumbled something that sounded like "We could." and then said in a louder voice "That's great Hermione! I wonder who the head boy is. I know I didn't get it. Whoever it is I'm sure you'll be brilliant Hermione."

"Oh Ron you're so sweet." Hermione said after giving him a quick kiss on the lips she let a brief look sadness cross her face. She had been hoping that he would have been capable enough for head boy. "Well it's going to be weird sharing a dorm with a boy…"

"WHAT!" her two best friends shouted in perfect unison. Hermione could feel a head ache on the way. She sighed and got ready for the onslaught of idiocy.

"Look I'm glad you're head girl, but what is Dumbledore thinking! He shouldn't let a girl and a boy share a dormitory! It's not right! What if the guy attacks you! I mean…" Ron trailed off when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Hermione had met one too many jackasses at the mall that summer. This caused her to grow a backbone, enough to stand up to anybody… even a teacher!

"RONALD WEASLEY! What for one instant makes you think that I can't take care of myself! I'm not a helpless child! I know an INORDINATE amount of SPELLS! I can handle myself perfectly well around boys! Do you _really _think that anybody at this school would be stupid enough to even try to take advantage of me? AND if you haven't noticed you were jumping for joy last year at the chance to share a dorm with me!"

"But that's different! I'm your boyfriend! It's alright if I stay in the same…" Ron said realizing too late that it was the wrong thing to say. He looked pleadingly at Harry who stood there not wanting to get involved. He started fidgeting and whistling and finally Ron got fed up and kicked him the knee. Harry sighed, nursing his bruised knee; he turned to Hermione and made the biggest mistake of his life up to date.

"I've got to agree with Ron on this I'm not comfortable with you sharing a dorm with a boy."

Hermione whirled on him "On this! ON THIS! Harry you ALWAYS side with Ron! On everything! You had no problem staying with Cho in the Room of Requirement if I remember correctly! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! It's been this way for eternity! They aren't about to change the rules for me! I know you're worried about my safety but honestly. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I don't need you two as body guards controlling MY life! The head boy and girl are elected because people believe that they have the decency to NOT _**fuck**_ anything that moves!"

Everyone stared NOT because the Golden trio were fighting, oh no, they stared because Hermione Granger the Hermione Granger, the goody-two shoes, never breaks rules, and gives her own friends detention if they so much as though of breaking the rules; Hermione Granger, just SWORE! A couple people thought they saw pigs flying, others swore that they felt a piece of sky falling on their heads, and still others thought that the drop in temperature was due to the fact hell had frozen over. Except for the first years that didn't have siblings who were wondering why everyone was so quiet and was staring at the enraged girl. Then everyone heard the most sarcastic clapping in the world and turned to see Draco Malfoy who stood next to his father, whose mouth was agape.

Malfoy still clapping walked over to the "Golden" trio and drawled "Well, well, well, trouble in paradise I'm assuming. Glad you can stand up for yourselves Potty, and Weasel. I mean you're so very good with words. I can see why ALL the teachers love you Granger after all you've done something NO one else could do. You made Saint Potty cower in fear. I applaud you!" Then his smirk turned into a smile at the last sentence and he did a mocking bow complete with a hand flourish. "Oh, and by the way do you think you'll be able to resist… what was your terminology? Fucking everything that moves? Especially since we will be staying in the same dorm? See you at school: Potty, Weaselbub." With that he turned and left. Everyone's mouths now hung in pure astonishment at the interaction. Ron looked like a fish out of water his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out.

Suddenly the train whistle blew and everyone jumped back to life saying shaky goodbyes and avoiding Hermione by ten feet. Hermione whose face was still flushed from either anger at her friends or at Draco's comment stomped on the train after saying a furious good bye to Ron and Harry. No one really wanted to know which comment was the kicker but all prayed that it was latter. They prayed it was the latter not because it was necessarily good but it was better because she would forget to hold a grudge against Harry and Ron.

The moment the train whistle went off Harry and Ron had sprinted off to grab their bags and hid in one of the compartments on the massive train. They had no idea why Hermione was so mad at them, or for that matter why Draco Malfoy butted in. All they were trying to do was protect her innocence. They thought some more about what she said and realized she had no idea how many guys had secret crushes and fantasies about her. Most involved the library and some form of punishment for breaking the rules. Hermione did have point, a very good point, in regards to the fact that very few would ever actually _try_ to get with her. Most of the boys realized that the fantasy and the reality would be quite different. However, once in a while some idiot or another would ask what type of flower she liked or what she liked to do on dates. These idiots would be promptly interrogated by her two, overprotective, best friends. The then thoroughly interrogated boys would either be so annoyed that they would pick a fight with Ron or Harry, or they would be too frightened to ask Hermione out. In any case the boys had accomplished their mission of making sure no one got anywhere near their best friend.

Now to go back to the utterly confused and enraged Hermione. She was still somewhat shocked by Malfoy's comment as she searched the train to find the head boy and girl compartments. She didn't believe that Malfoy was head boy she thought he just said that to rile up Harry and Ron. She found the compartment eventually. It was at the very front of the train and was HUGE. The décor was in the neutral colors of purple and white, probably so no one would think the school was favoring one house over another. There were 2 king size beds, a mini bar and snack area that had everything from the trolley and even a couple more treats. You could easily fit 12 people on the seats. There was a perch for owls and a cat house for Crookshanks. It all seemed a bit much but the luxury was welcomed with open arms and a small sigh of relief. There was a note on the table explaining the duties. Hermione put her things away and read the note.

It read the following:

**Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,**

Hermione stopped for a minute. Apparently Malfoy hadn't been lying. She shook her head in disapproval what was wrong with Dumbledore. Didn't he know that all Malfoy would do was lounge around and work against her? She sighed. She was in for a long year. She might even take Ron and Harry's idea and just ask to stay in the Gryffindor dormitories. She continued reading.

**Congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Girl! As you know you will be sharing a dorm. Also there will be a few changes at Hogwarts this year but you won't have to worry about it until mid-October. You shall patrol the train for only an hour this year so enjoy the compartment also help first years get to the boats and lineup the older students for carriage departure. Be sure to tell the prefects the common room passwords:**

**Ravenclaw: ****intemporaliter**, **Hufflepuff: ****intemporaliter**, **Gryffindor: intemporaliter sanctus**, **Slytherin: intemporaliter solus**

**You shall be patrolling the corridors from 10 o'clock to Midnight. Also you shall have the power to give out detention. You must plan Hogsmeade trips over the year as well the two balls the school will be hosting, more information will be given once you get to Hogwarts. Give these schedules to the prefects to pass out to students. Do to the event in October your schedules have been changed sorry for this inconvenience.**

**With best wishes,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

Hermione looked at the letter re-read it and then put it on the table next to a stack of schedules and sat down on the bed holding her head in her hands. She felt a migraine coming on and the feeling got more intense when she heard voices coming closer. She picked up one of the stacks of schedules and saw her name. She took it out put it on the table she wondered how much time she was going to spend with Malfoy that year. She found Malfoy's schedule at the top of another pile and took it out and looked at it putting it right next to hers. They read the following:

**Malfoy/Granger**

**Monday**: **Period 1- Potions**, **Period 2- Potions,** **Period 3- Free, Lunch, Period 4 –Transfiguration**, **Period 5- DADA**, **Period 6- Arthimancy**

**Tuesday**: **Period 1- Arthimancy**, **Period 2- Charms**, **Period 3- Ancient Runes**, **Lunch**, **Period 4- Transfiguration**, **Period 5- Free**, **Period 6- Free**

**Wednesday**: **Period 1- Charms**, **Period 2- Charms**, **Period 3- Free**. **Lunch**, **Period 4- Transfiguration**, **Period 5- DADA**, **Period 6- DADA**

**Thursday**: **Period 1- Free**, **Period 2- Ancient Runes**, **Period 3- DADA**, **Lunch**. **Period 4- Potions**, **Period 5- Herbology**, **Period 6- Quidditch Practice**

**Friday**: **Period 1- Arthimancy**, **Period 2- Charms**, **Period 3- Free**, **Lunch**, **Period 4- Potions**, **Period 5- Potions**, **Period 6- Quidditch Practice**

Hermione looked down in shock they must've made a mistake she could NOT have every single class with including Quidditch which she didn't even PLAY. As soon as she got to Hogwarts she'd ask professor McGonagall. Schedules being changed could not account for the Quidditch practice. She folded his schedule up and took hers, and went to sit down. The moment she sat down however the door opened up to reveal Draco Malfoy. Yep she was definitely getting a migraine.

"Hello, Mudblood. Figured you'd be Head girl. Now kindly get out of MY compartment" Draco drawled, the smirk never leaving his face. He dropped his things next to one of the beds and lay down. Hermione got up, filled a cup full of pumpkin juice from the mini-bar and walked over to Malfoy. "I thought I told you to leave Muddy." He said without opening his eyes.

Hermione took the pumpkin juice and threw it all over Malfoy, who got up instantly and started to swear. "I will not be ordered around by you anymore Malfoy! I'm sick of people thinking I'm a pushover! I'm NOT! So take your stupid attitude and get out, or shut up for once in your life." Hermione was breathing hard after her outburst. Malfoy smirked and got off the bed. He walked over to her.

"Well, looks like you grew a backbone this summer not only to stand up to Potty and Weasel, but also to me. Another good job _Granger_, but you'll still pay for this. In fact why don't we settle this debt right _now_?" Draco never stopped walking as he spoke and now was only a few inches from Hermione. He started to walk around her as if considering what to do. Hermione finally realized that she was in danger, Malfoy unlike Ron and Harry wouldn't hesitate to hex her on the spot. She gulped, how was she going to get out of this?

"Well, _Ferret_ are you sure you want to do this? After all we have the same schedule, I already checked. We're sharing a common room, and we have to plan school trips together. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other this year. You want to start something now?"

"You should've thought of that _before_ you threw pumpkin juice on me. It doesn't seem fair that my robes should get dirty because of your stupidity."

At that Hermione started to run for the door. However she hadn't noticed that Malfoy had stopped his pacing right in front of the door. _'Damn!What am I going to do now? Shit! I'm such an idiot!' _Draco had notice her bolt and grabbed her arm. He threw her onto the bed. (Not like that you pervert!) He grabbed her hands and them above her head.

"Nice try but you aren't going to escape punishment, Granger. We have to finish this NOW. I wouldn't want you to skip out on your debt." He laughed. _'Malfoy is truly scary when he is out for revenge.' _Hermione looked around desperately to find anything or anybody to help her. Seeing nothing to help her, she sunk into despair.

"What do you want Malfoy? How are you going to get even with me? People will notice if I come back hurt. You can't harm me; people will know you did it. What if I tell? What would you do then?" her voice coming out smoothly.

"You won't tell. You'll have to explain why I did it and just because I gave you attitude isn't a good excuse for pouring pumpkin juice over me. I have the perfect punishment for you it leaves no marks that can be _seen_." And with that he took out his wand and preformed a charm. Hermione felt no difference in her well being. Malfoy let her up and smirked. She took out a mirror and her face was no different. Nothing was wrong with her.

"Your spell didn't work" she said as she turned "I guess you're incompetent as always…" She finally looked at Malfoy and suddenly her body heated up. She started to squirm, and somehow she new if she just had contact with him the heat would go away. She tottered over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, the heat went away. It went away until he pushed her off him. Then it got worse. "Take it off Malfoy! Take the damned thing off!" she shouted at him.

"Of course." He then began to take off his robe nothing else just his outer robe. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the first button undone, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Hermione gulped the heat was getting worse by the second. Her body was on fire and even though she closed her eyes she still sensed his presence in the room.

"Not that! You know what I mean: the spell! You take it off right now or I'll hex you!" she screeched. Her frustration was building. This was not her lucky day first she had to deal with her pigheaded best friends and now this! She bit her lip.

"Oh, you won't hex me. Two reasons, you can't in that state and I wouldn't be able to take the spell off if you did. Also you must be more specific in your demands you could mean anything when you say 'take it off'. I won't take the spell off, unless you apologize, in front of your friends and admit that you were an idiot. After that I might consider taking of the _spell_." As he said this Draco moved close to Hermione but when she'd try to grab him he'd back away. He knew he was torturing her and loved every second of it. "So do we have a deal?" He asked. Hermione nodded vigorously. "Good." He grabbed her arm and went out the door dragging Hermione behind him. She relaxed at the contact. Draco grabbed the nearest student and asked where Harry Potter's compartment was. The scared girl stammered that he was in compartment 34. Draco smiled and let the third year go. He then started to walk VERY slowly to the said compartment.

Meanwhile in compartment 34:

"She's bloody mad Harry! I've never even seen her SWEAR! I hope she doesn't find us…" just as Ron said that the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy pulling along the content Hermione. Content, that is, until she saw them; then a look of horror crossed her face. She started to turn to go out the door, but Draco held her fast and then threw her at Ron.

Ron caught her and realized she was shaking. "What have you done now Malfoy? I swear if you hurt her…"

"I haven't hurt her." Draco said impatiently. "She just has something to say to me. Don't you _Hermione?_ Well hurry up and say it Mudblood. I bet your friends are _dying_ to hear it."

"Fuck you Malfoy." Hermione growled, the shaking grew worse by the second. He just smiled and was about to respond when she gritted her teeth and said "I'm _sooo_ sorry that I threw pumpkin juice…"

Malfoy interrupted her. "Oh no, I didn't want you to apologize about that! Oh no, apologize about being unspecific and making me take off my robe."

Hermione looked horrified. "I will NOT! That was your own stupidity!" She saw him turning to leave and shouted "No wait! Fine. I apologize for not being specific when I shouted at you to take it off. Also I'm an idiot." She mumbled the last bit her face red but everyone heard her. "Now take the damn thing OFF!"

"Granger! What did we just talk about be specific! If you insist though…" Draco began to take of his shirt.

"STOP IT!" screamed Hermione covering her eyes. "The spell Malfoy! The spell!" she was practically choking on her own words. Malfoy smirked and put his shirt back down.

Malfoy smirked and said monotonously "No." Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and latched on to Malfoy's arm. "Whoa Granger you know I was only joking early when I said I hoped you could resist me… but if you insist…" Hermione slapped him hard on the arm with her free hand.

"You know perfectly well why I'm doing this! Now TAKE THE SODDING SPELL OFF!" Draco sighed he knew he was having to much fun but if he didn't take the spell off soon all that would be left of him would be a pile of ash. He waved his wand and the spell lifted. Hermione dragged him out of the room. Leaving Ron and Harry wondering what the hell was going on. The entire event spawned wide eyes and confused looks.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"No idea, but I think Hermione is going somewhat insane." Harry shook his head. "Did she say she poured pumpkin juice on him?" both boys looked confused and then Harry asked Ron "Why aren't you in the prefect's compartment?"

"Oh SHIT!" and with that Ron ran out of the room. _'This is going to be an interesting year.'_ thought Harry. He sighed just what he needed.

With Hermione and Draco:

I'm not gonna tell you MUWHAHAHAHA (:cough: :hack: :fall over:) I'm fine! Please review My first fic ever.


	2. I'm SOOO Lucky

Chapter 2

I'm Sooooooo Lucky

I don't own Harry Potter characters but the thoughts are all mine.

With Draco and Hermione:

Draco realized two things: one, he was being dragged by his ear by a pissed off girl. Draco was smart enough to know that this is NEVER a good thing. And two they were nearing their destination which meant that a WHOLE bunch of yelling, bitching, and punching was about to ensue. He didn't want to be punched by her, not after 3rd year, it was too embarrassing. So Draco Malfoy did the only thing a smart guy would do: RUN FOR IT! Draco went from letting him be pulled, to a sudden stop, to pushing the shocked Granger away from him, and finally to sprinting down the train like a maniac. Hermione sprinted right after him a second later shouting something about ferrets. As Draco was running he passed a bunch of girls from Slytherin and Ravenclaw who ALL had crushes on him. Thus the huge pack of girls started to chase after him to admire the "manly way he ran like a little girl" and how his hair was so soft.

Now picture it's your first year here at Hogwarts and you were a Muggleborn so you have NO idea about magic and the wizarding world. You had arrived at the Hogwarts Express with a little help from an older student and had met a whole bunch of other first years who asked to join you in your compartment. You're chit chatting and you realize that you're not alone in feeling lost. You decided after a little while to take a small nap. Things seem to be looking up, until that is, when you wake up and decided to explore the train a bit. As you opened your door you see a handsome boy sprint by your compartment pushing people out of the way closely followed by a girl yelling something like "You stupid FERRET what makes you think you can escape the PUNISHMENT!" who was closely followed by a HUGE group of ever growing girls screeching something about not harming the guys hair. What's going through your mind? If you're a normal person it would probably be something along the lines of "What the hell is that about? Uh is Hogwarts safe… I'm really glad I'm not that boy" If you're a creeping excessive compulsive girl or boy you'd be joining the crowd of people following them. Yes, as you can tell this would be a traumatizing experience for ANYONE. Unless you take the third option of pointing and laughing your ass off. This is what happened to numerous first years up and down the train all of them cowered in their compartments for the rest of the trip. Of course there were some blissfully unaware first years who never, in later years, suffered from mental break downs. Now back to Draco!

Draco was still sprinting. He was thinking to himself that the train must end soon he had been running for how long? '_Ten or twenty minutes now? There had to be an end to the train._ _Wait wasn't Potter's compartment at the very end. Shit._ _This was not good. Wait why am I running I'm a freackin' WIZARD! Oh no there's the end of the train which side was Potty on? Oh yeah, he was on the right.'_ Draco immediately turned left when he got to the end compartments. Inside were Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom who all looked up at the intrusion. '_Oh_ _yeah my luck is just so good. Oh well I think I'll take Potter_.'

With that Draco immediately ran out the door trying to get to Potters compartment before he got hexed. He totally forgot about the mob, in light of the new situation, and ran into, more like fell on top, of Hermione. Out of reaction he put his hands out to break the fall and Hermione out reaction accidentally grabbed his shirt putting them in a compromising pose. At that moment the huge crowd came into view. Some of the girls burst out in tears the others said "Awww. What a cute couple". Yep Draco Malfoy was _sooo_ lucky today. He immediately pushed Hermione's hands off his shirt, stood up and said "Get off me you filthy Mudblood!"

"You stinking ferret! You're the one who fell on me, you ass! I can't believe you! This is entirely your fault!" Hermione screeched pointing an accusing finger at Draco. By this time about half the school was watching this fight. Ginny, Neville and Luna came out just in time to hear the "your fault". They drew their wands and prepared to defend their friend. They soon realized it was totally unnecessary.

"Really, I happen to remember a certain someone pouring juice all over me…" Draco drawled out sarcastically. Hermione didn't pay him or the crowd any mind as she ranted. She got up, dusted herself off, and started yelling again even louder. Draco winced and tuned her out for all of ten seconds before she grabbed his gorgeous head hair and pulled him down to eye level. Girls gasped and their pleas, to spare the hair, fell on deaf ears.

"Besides you're the one who ran away! You're a coward! You're always hiding behind your father's name!" At this time Hermione bit her free hand causing blood to be drawn. She let go of Draco's hair and grabbed his hand. With her wand she created a small cut. "Look it's the same red! No MUD in mine at all. My blood is just as pure as yours see!" With that declaration she pulled their hands together the two wounds right next to each other so their bloods mixed. Everyone in the vicinity gasped. Hermione looked down at the cuts as a bright light came from them. When the light faded the two cuts were mended as if it had never been. Oh yeah they were screwed. Draco looked at her with horror. She looked at him with confusion. Draco immediately tried to open the spot where the cut had been He broke the skin and tried to remove the blood like you remove poison. Sucking as much blood as possible in to your mouth and then spitting it out. It didn't work. Out of the blue Hermione punched Draco right on the nose. "HA! Payback you lousy ferret! Take that! Now come on we have to do our duties. EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENTS TO CHANGE!" Hermione yelled to the crowd at large. Immediately the crowd disappeared, as quickly as a dog when someone says the word neuter. They didn't want Hermione yelling at them. Ginny opened her mouth but before she could get anything out Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him back to the front of the train past all the traumatized first years and the other students. Draco was still trying, unsuccessfully, to get the foreign pathogen, a.k.a. blood, out of his body.

Finally the two angry, frustrated, and embarrassed teenagers reached their compartment. Hermione let go of Draco, went to her bag and picked up a book. She sat down on one of the many plush seats. A second later she threw the book down went to her bag and got another book. This process repeated until Draco, who had run over to the sink to start scrubbing his skin raw, turned and shouted "Enough Granger! Take a SODDDING book and READ IT!" Instead of throwing the book on the ever growing pile of them she threw it at Draco's head and he, with his reflexes honed from Quidditch, caught it. "That wasn't very nice, Granger. Now, what if you hurt the precious book? What if I hurt the book? What would you do then?" he raised his wand threateningly. He was thoroughly annoyed with the witch he was supposed to be in control not this foolhardy bitch. He'd had enough and decided to make this situation controllable again.

Hermione screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and jumped on top of Draco trying to wrestle the book out of his hand, causing them both to fall on to the floor. He tried to keep it away from her by putting it as far as his arm would go. Hermione reached out making it so their faces were centimeters apart. It looked like she was grabbing his wrist when suddenly all the new prefects came in to receive instructions for their duties. Hermione and Draco looked up at the same time. For once in their lives they had the exact same thought at the exact same time. _'Why does this keep happening? What else could go wrong?'_ They would find out very soon that anything that could go wrong would go wrong.

"Hermione? What did he do to you?"

"YOU SLUT! GET OFF HIM!"

I'm sorry it is so short I thought it would be a good place to end it.


	3. The Wonders of Cigars and Virgin Lungs

Somebody Hates Us in the Next Classroom Over  
Chapter 3: Cigars and the Wonders of Virgin Lungs

Ron was in the process of sprinting towards the prefect's compartments. His thoughts were racing through his head. _'I wonder why Hermione was with Draco. I mean that's like a horrible façade of a miracle! Wait, didn't Draco have his hand on her… that git! Wait… is she CHEATING on me with that FERRET! No, she can't, she wouldn't, would she? He is handsome, as much as hate to admit it, there is no use denying it. Why did it have to be him? I guess she finally realized she was too good for me. Wait… Malfoy, he HATES muggleborns like a lot! Has he changed? No, he's trying to worm his way into the Order by dating Hermione! Or maybe he's trying to get Hermione to turn against Harry and me? That's why he helped her out earlier today by calling me and Harry idiots! Oh yeah he always does that… any in case he's just using her, can't she see it? Why on earth would she cheat on me with THAT scumbag? No she wouldn't she loves me… right? Wait he was dragging her in to the compartment… he's seducing her! Why didn't she say anything I'll kill him!'_ Without realizing it he ran past the prefect's compartment and right into a room full of girls...

He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the crying Ravenclaw girl until she said "I can't BELIEVE that Draco Malfoy is dating Hermione Granger! I thought he hated muggleborns! *sniff*He chose that… that BOOKWORM over all the other *sob* pretty Pureblood girls! I couldn't believe it when I saw him on top of her in the middle of the train… so bold that slut!" she was wailing now. The girl next to her handed her a blue handkerchief and started patting her back. Ellis blew her nose loudly. Ron nearly tripping himself, and his face started to drain all the color left in it.

"There… there Ellis, I thought it was so romantic when they were kissing on the ground, not afraid if anyone saw them. I mean we are in the middle of a WAR based on blood status. Here they are standing up to the standard that Purebloods can't even LOOK at Muggleborns without hexing them. It's sooooo sweet! They must have been having a lover's spat earlier when she was running after him yelling at the top of her lungs!" this new perspective was stated by a girl with big blue eyes and curly black hair. Nobody was noticing the fact that Ron was standing right in the middle of the room.

"Well it looks like they sorted THAT out. Besides wasn't she dating what's-his-name? Weasley! Yeah that's him, Harry Potter's best friend." Ellis was now glaring at a spot on the wall. Ron did the impossible: turned paler than white. Two screaming girls and a lot of complaining later, apparently a light had shot through they train for about a minute blinding anyone and everyone, Ron made his way to the prefect's compartment, huffing and puffing on a random cigar he conjured.

As he walked in, huffing and puffing, he thought of all he had heard. '_That little SLUT! Why did she have to chose the Ferret out of all the other guys in the school. Was I really that bad? I mean I'm no freaking Harry Potter but still I must be better than that racist, psychopathic, and not to mention jerk of a guy. No, Ron Weasley was NEVER good enough not for Hermione and not for Harry Gods-freakin'-gift-to-humanity Potter. No that wasn't right, Harry was fine but Hermione was the one who didn't deserve his friendship. She wasn't worth the time, the stupid GIRL. What was so great about girls anyway? There all bitches. They don't even know my name! I'm just the best friend of Harry Potter! I mean come on there is little to no good qualities about girls, besides the boobs. Yes, the boobs…'_

And with these last thought's Ron forgot all about Hermione and Draco. He finally realized that he had been staring at Parvati Patil's boobs for the last 3 minutes and was blowing smoke rings at her. Wait, when did Ron learn to blow smoke rings? Well the weasel himself didn't remember so he decided to stop wondering. Then his virgin lungs kicked in and he coughed for about 5 minutes, falling to the ground and turning a sickly blue green which actually complemented his red hair. Eh, you learn something new every day.

The prefects fell silent and started staring the moment he walked in. First off they wondered where the hell he got a cigar. They then came to realize, as he was sitting down, that he was mumbling some gibberish about boobs and girls being useless. Several of the girls, who heard the comment, bristled and started to tell him off. They would have but they accidently breathed in some of the smoke from his cigar and started coughing. By now everyone was quite annoyed and all of them were coughing. When Ron ended up on the ground they all started to applaud and Parvati Patil stepped the cigar out before anything else happened.

After Ron's little encounter with death and the art of suffocating he got back on his feet. Then the prefects headed out to get their instructions from the Head Boy and Girl. As they got closer they heard a loud thud. They hesitated for a moment, then Ron opened the door ready to see the love of his life… on top of Draco Malfoy, on the floor, her face only centimeters from Draco's, holding Draco's hand… above his head? That was just creepy. "Ummm, we'll come back another time. Uh, why don't you come to us? When you're ready of course." stammered Ernie McMillan. He and all the other prefects, besides Pansy, Blaise, Luna, and Ron, ran out of there as fast as they could.

They never did hear the shouts of "This isn't what it looks like!" "COME BACK HERE! McMillan I SWEAR I'll KILL YOU IF YOU SPREAD THIS AROUND! MCMILLAN! ARGH!"

The smart prefects were running down the hall full sprint after Ernie McMillian. Guess who said what. I dare you. Yep Draco was the one yelling at the top of his lungs. All who were left in the compartment turned their attention to the two on the floor. Hermione looked up at her boyfriend and said with pleading eyes "Ron, I swear this isn't what you think." Malfoy pushed her off his person and started to stand, only to be punched in the face by Ron. He fell back on to the ground clutching his nose. Pansy shrieked and pushed Ron out of the way. "Geez Pansy calm down he's not dying! Just give him some space and he'll be fine." Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl's antics.

Ron turned towards Hermione. "So now it is 'him' and 'he', Hermione? I thought you loved me but here you are calling Malfoy 'him'!" At this even Luna looked at Ron like he was an idiot. "Well you can go call Malfoy 'him' all you want because we're through!" Blaise burst out laughing at this and started clutching his sides in hysteria. Ron turned on him. "What's so funny Zambini?"

Between burst of laughter Blaise gasped out "_*hee*_…_because *hahaha* you're upset…*gasp* about… *snicker* the fact that… *gasp* Hermione is…*snort* …referring to Draco*lol* …as a boy!_" He was now on the ground looking like a complete maniac. Ron was looking as though he wanted to back away from the strange boy. Instead he opened his mouth again.

"Yes, of course, what else would I be mad about?" at this Draco still clutching his bleeding nose burst out laughing, immediately regretting it when pain shot through his head. Ron was now looking around as if he was the sane one, surrounded by idiots. Malfoy decided to interject with:

"You should be mad over the fact that it looked like Hermione was kissing me!" Ron looked around. He then said the most unexpected thing that day.

"No it didn't. It looked like Hermione started reading a bazillion books and then throwing them aside, and then that Malfoy got mad and told her to stop. Then that Hermione got even more agitated and threw a book at Malfoy who caught it. Then Malfoy threatened the book with physical harm and Hermione decided to tackle him to save the book. Finally the train lurched forward and they fell to the floor right when the prefects walked in. That is what happened right?" Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then at Ron. Who the hell would come up with that scenario with the scene laid out in front of them?

Hermione shook her head and then said" Yes, Ron that is _exactly_ what happened. Please don't break up with me! I won't refer to Malfoy as a boy ever again! I promise!" Hermione gave Ron the puppy dog eyes and then was affronted by his forgotten fury.

"How can ever trust you again, Hermione! You've betrayed me! I don't think we can get past this." Hermione sighed. "But I will try!" Ron said valiantly. "I will forgive you just this once! Let's go back to Harry's compartment and hang out like old times."

Hermione looked up at him as if she finally realized how much of a self conceited idiot he was. "Really? That's all you have to say! You'll 'try' to get past this? You know what forget it! I refuse to believe this! GET OUT OF HERE RON!" Hermione was now off the floor and looked as though she was going to punch a hole through a wall. Ron sprinted out of the compartment and Blaise lost all humor as he started running out the door. Pansy and Luna stayed behind.

Luna looked around and asked "umm… what are the prefects' duties?" Hermione and Draco looked at her in disbelief. Hermione was too upset to speak, so she walked over to the table and picked up the list of prefect duties. She handed the list to Luna who said "Thank you. Come on Pansy!" She grabbed Pansy by the arm and dragged her out of the compartment humming some little tune.

Hermione sunk on to the bed head in her hands. She sighed and waited for the world to come falling down upon her. Draco looked as if he wanted to say something but before he opened his mouth Hermione pointed one finger at him with her eyes still closed. "Not. A. Word. Out. Of. You." She ground out. He sighed then pointed at his still bleed nose. Hermione finally looked up and sighed. She grabbed her wand and mumbled the incantation under her breath. Draco's nose fixed itself with and audibled crack. Draco grabbed his nose swearing as his eyes started to tear up. Hermione groaned "Stop being a wuss. Harry didn't even cry when I did that." Draco glared at her and started muttering under his breath.

They stayed like that in utter silence for the rest of the train ride. Both of them forgot about the bright light with all the other shit that had happened to them today.

When they arrived at the castle Hermione took care of loading the first years into Hagrid's boats. Saying something about how she didn't trust Malfoy around innocents. Malfoy laughed and readily agreed to load the other years into the carriages, saying something about not liking snot nosed brats anyway. In reality Hermione did not want to run the risk of bumping into Ron or Harry. After everyone left they climbed into the last carriage.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy and asked a rather personal question: "Do you see the Thestrals that drive the carriages?"

Malfoy looked at her in amazement "Do you see them?"

"I asked first, but as matter of fact yes I do." Hermione responded tartly

"…."

"Your turn to answer the question!" Hermione growled out after a few moments of silence.

"Who said I was going to answer it?" Malfoy responded happily.

"I answered it now it's your turn!"

"Maybe I don't want." Malfoy said gloating as he heard Hermione's response.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Well if that's an offer you could be a little nicer…" Malfoy drawled.

"Oh that's it!" Hermione threw one of the pillows at him, hitting him square in the face. She started laughing at his expression when the pillow slid down to the floor.

"…Did you just throw a _pillow_ at me?" Malfoy said incredulously.

"Maybe I did!" Hermione said trying to keep from laughing and failing miserably.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me and _laugh_ at me?" Draco started to smile now.

"…and what if I did" drawled Hermione.

"Well I believe some pay back is due!" Draco picked the pillow up off the floor and chucked it at Hermione. The trip passed quickly after they started the pillow fight. In fact they felt a bit sad though they would never admit it.

They jumped out of the carriage. Draco looked at her and then seeing as how they were alone asked: "So to the Great Hall I guess?" Hermione nodded and then paused.

"Actually I have to talk to professor McGonagall. You go on ahead." The parted at the front doors Draco to the Great Hall and Hermione to the small antechamber at the end of the corridor where Professor McGonagall would be talking to the first years. As she entered the door she saw the flash of silver out the corner of her eye but ignored it. She immidetely spotted the professor and waved. McGonagall turned to one of the ghosts floating by telling her to go get Professor Flitwick. Hermione was waiting out in the corridor when McGonagall opened the door she spun around. "Professor, I think there has been a mix up with my schedule. I don't take Quidditch!" McGonagall sighed and held up a finger to stop any more gushing that Hermione might have.

"Ms. Granger, I am to inform you that no there hasn't been a mistake and that all will be explained Halloween night. No if you please I have far too much to do tonight." She held up her finger again as Hermione opened her mouth. "Ms. Granger I would hate to take points away on the first day, but I will if you continue with this behavior." Hermione sighed and then nodded in acceptance. She walked in to the Great Hall. She walked in mid sorting and then walked over to the Gryffindor table where she plopped down next to Harry so she didn't have to talk to Ron.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair after the final student was sorted. He raised his hands for silence. The room fell quiet as the old headmaster cleared his throat to talk. "Students, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements before we start this beautiful feast. First years should note that the forbidden forest is completely off limits, no matter what the older students may tell you (He looked pointedly at Malfoy and his crew) and a few of our older students should remember this as well (now he looked at the Golden Trio). Also you must note that there is no use of magic permitted in between classes. As for years five through seven, a project will start on the first of November that will improve the inter-house relations that have become strained in recent years." Ron snorted at this; unaware that at the other end of the hall Malfoy was doing the exact same thing. Hermione, in annoyance, kicked him in the shin and then turned her attention back to the headmaster.

"All students between the ages of 15 and 17 MUST participate or risk expulsion." A slight murmur ran though the students and Dumbledore raised his hands again asking for silence. "Also, as a few of you know every seven years the wizarding schools throughout Europe host a… sort of pilgrimage… for all the eligible Veela. This accommodation will last a week, which is just enough time for the Veela to find their mate if he or she does reside here. The Veela will spend their time residing within these halls and attending a few of the classes in an effort to get to know each and every one of you. If, by chance, a connection is made then we will inform you, _individually_, about what steps to take. Are there any questions?" At this question an outbreak of noise thundered off the walls as students voiced their qualms and confusion. Hermione looked at her two best friends in shock and then immediately raised her hand.

Dumbledore raised his hands once again for silence. He sighed as the noise still continued and then shot red and blue sparks out of his wand. Everyone immediately went quiet so as not to risk the headmaster's wrath. Dumbledore put his wand away and looked around spying Hermione's raised hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" Everyone's eyes turned toward her.

Hermione felt unnerved by all the attention, but plucked up her courage and asked her question. "Sir, you said the Veela were coming at different times because of ceremonies? What ceremonies and when are they coming? Finally where will they be staying in the castle or do they have their own accommodations?" She gushed out the question so fast only the people within a few feet could understand her clearly, but somehow Dumbledore heard her quite well. The rest of the Hall looked around in confusion and just waited for the answer to give them some context.

When Dumbledore spoke Hermione thought of all the times he had pretended not to hear questions to get out of answering them. How he had always used the excuse that he was hard of hearing. Which was then followed by the thought '_If he's hard of hearing then I'm Merlin's fuzzy right slipper._' Dumbledore had that knowing smile plastered all over his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, yes! Thank you Ms. Granger. I knew I had forgotten something. The Veela are coming in two different groups because this year the Prince of the Veela is searching for his true mate!" An out roar came at this announcement, the girls squealed and the boys yelled. Most of all, the sentence 'The Veela have a prince?' was said by every group at every table in the Great Hall. Dumbledore continued and the room fell silent waiting to hear the rest of the answer. "Due to this highly political and ceremonial event the royal family thought it would be best if the single men and the single women were to arrive separately so as to be less conspicuous. As for when they are arriving, I believe our guests our patiently waiting outside the doors." And on cue the Great Hall's doors opened wide.


	4. A Prince Arrives and a Demons Visage

Chapter 4: A Prince's Arrival and Demon's Visage

The Great Halls doors opened wide. All the students and teachers turned their attention to the group of fifty or sixty boys that filed in. They all had the same trade mark silvery hair and eyes. They looked unreal as they walked down the middle of the Hall. The eyes of the students were transfixed on them as they moved. They were beautiful in the most male way possible. All their features differed tremendously. Some of the creatures were tall, supple, and lithe. Others were shorter, wiry, and toned. They were all too gorgeous to be real and seemed to emulate light from every inch of their bodies, as if they were the children of the sun. Anyone who had gone to that fateful World Cup, before the Triwizard tournament, realized that the Veela were a million times more striking the closer you were to them. Everyone was slack jawed. Everyone that is besides the faculty, who were now greeting the Veela one by one and Hermione whom, after the Veela had made their entrance, turned back to Dumbledore and said, rather crossly: "Sir, you didn't answer as to where they would be staying!" Everyone had turned their eyes away from the Veela to look at her in incredulity. Only Hermione would ignore Veela in order to have a question answered. The students shook their heads in disbelief before turning their attention to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore actually chuckled before he said "Ah yes, Ms. Granger I had quite forgot. They will be staying in the lower floors of the castle for the week. We have plenty of room." Hermione satisfied with this answer and thoroughly tired and hungry from her tribulations earlier that day started to pile food on her dish smiling contentedly. Dumbledore raised his hands once again though the Hall was already silent and began "I welcome all Veela to…"

The doors flew open again and two males walked in. One was considerably older than the rest of the Veela who looked as if they were between the ages of 15 and 22. This man, also a Veela, looked at least 35and highly irritated as he said in a loud voice. "Sorry Albus! We had a bit of a problem on the way up here! The Prince had some _things_ he needed to attend to." When the man said the word 'things' his face grew dark in disgust and hate. He seemed to become absorbed fully in to his dark thought for a few moments. Suddenly his face brightened and he finished up with: "Well that's all taken care of so… say hello to our host Rémi. What the…?" And he turned around to look for his charge. The charge who was currently nowhere to be found…

Upon entering the Great Hall all attention had flown to the young man. His manner was that of a king. He exuded power, wealth, and sophistication. His hair was a shoulder length shag and, rather than the usual Veela silver, seemed to be made out of liquid gold; it rivaled even Draco's coveted hair. The girls sighed the moment they saw him. Hermione on the other hand was digging into the food that even Ron had forgotten about. He was tall, his arms toned, his face chiseled, and his eyes sharp. He was wearing a black leather jacket with gold buttons and a red patch on the right shoulder with the emblem for the Veela: a flower made out of fire. Underneath the jacket he wore a loose white tank top and black jeans. His shoes were black leather boots but they weren't shiny. The only thing that revealed him as the prince was a small circlet made of black cord with a blood diamond hanging in the middle of his forehead. Rémi made quite a character. Every centimeter of his person oozed light and confidence.

As soon as he entered, he froze, every muscle in his body going stiff as a board. He lifted up his head as if sensing the most delicious smell in the world. His nostrils flared, his eyes widened, and his pupils expanded until they nearly consumed his Nordic blue eyes. The other Veela immediately had similar reactions, some of them started to transform in to their bird like forms. Talons appeared and then disappeared where their fingers were. Their eyes started to glow silver. The students and faculty gasped as they watched the strange ritual.

The older man started to swear as he noticed the other Veela's conditions. Dumbledore watched in curious silence as an even stranger thing happened. All around the Hall some of the students' eyes lit up as well. There were three at the Slytherin table, four at Ravenclaw, one at Hufflepuff, and three at Gryffindor. Within these eleven students one was Draco Malfoy and another was Harry Potter. Only two of the students were girls Hannah Abbot and Luna Lovegood. Dumbledore looked on waiting to see if he would be needed. _So far _the situation did not seem _that_ dangerous.

Rémi started looking all around the great hall passing over the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. Finally his eyes fell in the Gryffindor table. He started walking swiftly and purposely over to the table, followed closely by his brethren. The older Veela started yelling at them to get back. Either out of respect for the older man or fear of his anger, all the male Veela stopped their advance towards the Gryffindors. All, that is, but Rémi who continued on his way undeterred. Rémi seemed to smell his way to what he wanted. The older Veela by this point was livid and was pushing through his charges in an attempt to catch up to the prince. By now Rémi was slowing down. All eyes in the hall transfixed, all breaths held in anticipation. The other Veela just about lost themselves as they hungrily watched the prince, when he finally stopped in front of the only person in the entire hall not paying attention.

Hermione was happily eating her pumpkin cake when she realized that there was something wrong with Harry. She turned to him. His eyes were glowing eerily silver in place of his usual comforting green. She waved a hand in front of his face and the moment he caught her scent he looked at her with hunger in his face. "Harry, are you all right? Is it Voldemort? Talk to me Harry!" She demanded in her most bossy voice. He didn't respond merely started to lean closer to her. Now Hermione was getting worried. "Harry, talk to me! Harry!" she all but shrieked when he grabbed her arm. "Ron there's something wrong with Harry!" By now Harry had his face nestled in the crook of her neck and he was nuzzling her. Ron was transfixed by something behind her. Hermione tried to turn but Harry was holding her too tight. She started yelling at her boyfriend. "Oh, for heaven's sake Ron! I don't care if you're mad at me but at least help Harry! Are you going to help your best friend not?"

Suddenly Harry was thrown away from her person by a strong arm. Hermione turned around instantly to be confronted by the epitome of a pretty boy. The said pretty boy was only a few inches from her face and looking straight at her with those creepy glowing eyes. She shrieked and tried to push him away from her. It was like trying to push a boulder. She made up for this by leaning as far back from him as possible. She looked around nervously, wasn't anyone going to help her? The man started to lean closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry get up and start snarling, and what was worse a mob of very pissed off looking Veela behind him. This was too much. She had had that horrible train ride with Malfoy, she couldn't change her class schedule, Ron thought she was cheating on him with the ferret, Harry was acting possessed, there was a creepy guy in front of her who wouldn't move, and she didn't even get to finish her pumpkin cake. She broke down and started crying.

The moment tears spilled from her cheeks the guy in front of her started to flip out. His eyes started to bleed red and he turned to Harry. He grabbed Harry's collar and was about to start punching him, when another figure tackled the guy. Then the unthinkable happened Dumbledore started laughing his ass off.

Now the other figure happened to be a confused and enraged Draco Malfoy. During the time when the Prince was walking over to Gryffindor table he was fighting off his friends.

Malfoy had just started to put some pie on his plate when Rémi walked in to the Great Hall. He like the rest of the Veela started going wacko but only more so. He immediately looked at Hermione who was eating in pleasant naivety to the events around her. His mind went blank and all he could think of was how he had to get over to her. His senses were going wild as his pupils dilated. It seemed as though he could see more colors then there actually were. He saw beyond color. He could feel every cell in his body moving. _Ba-dump._ He could feel a cell running out of his heart flowing through his entire body before ending up back in his heart again all within milliseconds. _Ba-dump. _He felt every presence in the Hall. Every male became an enemy and every female a nuisance. Except, Hermione. He watched in fascination as the air around her began to change. He could feel her aura pulsating turning into a million different colors as he watched. It turned a blue-purple, then a red, and then ended up a pine green. _Ba-dump. _Most of all, however, he could smell. He sensed every bit of sweat in the room and as he looked at Hermione he breathed in the smell of a field of flowers at the edge of an ocean. He took a deep breath. _Ba-dump. _Suddenly he felt his legs moving. He got up off the bench and started moving around the table, his eyes never leaving the sight of Hermione's back.

As he got up Pansy Parkinson looked away from the creepy scene and asked where he thought he was going. He didn't answer her and then she saw his eyes and shrieked. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him. Her shriek got Blaise's attention, he looked up and swore. He nudged Crabbe and Goyle and ordered them to help Pansy. Pansy had been dragged out of her seat by Draco's steady march towards the Gryffindor table, she now had both legs wrapped around his leg and was clinging to his arm. She looked like a toddler who didn't want to go home from the zoo. She was pleading with him to stop and talk to her, when Crabbe and Goyle grabbed both of his arms. This didn't stop Draco at all, just made his walk more awkward. Crabbe and Goyle dug their heels into the ground trying to stop their leader from… well they didn't even know, they just knew that it was something bad. Suddenly their heels gave way and they fell on their butts.

Blaise by now had sprinted to the other side of the table and started waving a hand in front of Draco's face trying to get his attention. When this didn't work he grabbed Malfoy's face and forcibly turned it towards his own. Bad move. Draco grabbed his neck with his now free arm and his eyes started to bleed red. His thoughts went something along the lines of _'Male, competition, ENEMY.'_ Now as his hand was currently around Blaise's neck he really started to lose it. His hands started to transform into the distinctive talons of a Veela. Not good news for Blaise as now his neck started to bleed from the puncture marks. Draco, noticing that Pansy had left his leg at the sight of the talons focused again on making his way towards Hermione. This was good news for Blaise because Draco immediately released him. He fell into a heap on the ground next to Crabbe and Goyle, and then grabbed at his now free neck. He looked at the demonic version of his best friend but did not try to stop him. Draco looked again towards Hermione only to see tears running down her face and Rémi hovering over her.

Draco snarled and immediately ran towards the perpetrator. He didn't notice Potter on the ground or the fact that Rémi was about to pound Potters guts in. All that was going through his mind was to maim the person who made Hermione cry. When he got close enough, he tackled the Veela Prince.

Dumbledore's laugh echoed through the silent hall. Finally the middle aged Veela reached the prince only to find him rolling on the ground with Draco, both of them trying to get the upper hand. He finally lost it and cast the immobility spell on them. "Petrificus Totalis!" The two boys fell to the ground looking like wooden boards. Harry was now being restrained by some of the Veela.

Dumbledore looked on at the scene his eyes tearing up with mirth. "Gabriel, I must say this has been the most interesting entrance I have seen in a while! It certainly seems that Ms. Granger is popular." He addressed the middle aged Veela now known as Gabriel. Gabriel turn toward him absolutely mortified. He started to bow furiously apologizing in what seemed a thousand different languages, including Mermish which caused a few of the students to cover their ears. By now the comedy of the situation sunk into the rest of the students and they all burst out laughing.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief before turning to address the headmaster. "I'm so sorry again Albus. Um… would you mind talking to me privately?" He looked around seeing his charges, still rather dazed; all of them were staring at Hermione, their eyes still glowing. He looked then at Hermione who was still crying silently looking as though all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. Then at the rest of the students who were glancing at Hermione in astonishment. He didn't even pay a thought to all the first years that were currently on the ground in a dead faint. He looked again towards Dumbledore "Then I'll talk to, what is her name, -Ms. Ginger? about the events of tonight. I think it would be best for all parties if my charges were to retire for the evening." At this he glared pointedly at the mob of Veela who were starting to move unrestrained toward Hermione.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and then said: "It's Ms. Granger, and I quite agree I think we have had enough excitement for one evening. I will have food sent to your compartments…" he was cut off by Gabriel who said rather curtly:

"That won't be necessary. They will have a punishment for their indecent behavior." He turned toward the Veela who for the first time looked away from Hermione towards their leader. They cringed at his look and their eyes started to go back to their normal silver. They filed out of the Great Hall with a murmur of apologies, looking back at Hermione any chance they got. When they finally closed the doors behind them, the students breathed an audible sigh of relief. They turned their attention -albeit shakily- to their food.

Harry was starting to calm down so when the Veela let him go he just went to sit next to Hermione. Hermione was looking petrified and just sat there when he started to nuzzle her arm; she had long since stopped crying and was in a state of denial. This was _not _happening to her. She would not take in the world around her so instead withdrew into herself. She started thinking of her sanctuary: Hogwarts a History. She went through all the facts she had ever learned about the school from that book. Taking each of them one by one and calming herself through reminiscing of all the happy places she had read the book. From the floor both and Draco looked livid at Harry's affections.

Everyone had scooted away from the pair. Only Harry, Draco, and Rémi remained within ten feet of Hermione.

Ron looked disbelievingly at the scene in front of him. His best friend… his BEST FRIEND was nuzzling his girlfriend right in front of him and she was not pushing him off. Oh hell no, this was not happening! First the Ferret, then the freaking Prince of the Veela, and now Harry; hell lets even count Victor-freaking-Krum because Ron had never gotten over that part of Hermione's past. As he was about to get up his sister, Ginny, grabbed his arm holding him back. She looked over at him meaningfully and then at Hermione's tear-streaked face. Ron didn't get it. Ginny sighed and whispered to him "Hermione is shell shocked right now, give her a break." He glanced over to Hermione again. He still didn't get it. Ginny face-palmed and said "Ron I swear, if you bother her right now I will hex you into next year." Ron gulped and sat down like a good boy.

Gabriel looked at the Headmaster. Both of them were taking in the amount of damage. 60 wigged out Veela, 11 possessed students, 30 petrified first years, and a partridge in a pear tree. Not to mention one Prince's soul mate found. Gabriel sighed; he had hoped that Rémi would be the last Veela to find his mate so that this scene would have been avoided. As always he was fortune's fool.

End chapter.

AN: Tell me what you liked and what you hated! I'm trying to improve and be better with updates!


End file.
